Feeling The Same Way
by Canonisation
Summary: Two doctors have a life changing conversation...


Title: Feeling The Same Way.

Author: Canonisation

Part: 1/1

Pairing: Guess :)

Rating: 15

No real spoilers - just takes place somewhere in Series 13. Consider it an _alternate _Series 13.

Synopsis: Two doctors have a life-changing conversation.

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

"Thank you."

"No, I mean...yes, I mean - wow, that was incredible! But also, wow - why haven't we done THAT before?"

"I blame you."

"I somehow knew that you were going to say that."

"Am I so predictable? I need to step up game."

"Predictable? I wouldn't say that. I mean, I certainly wasn't expecting THIS."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you...regret this?"

"What? No, no...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just mean...I just didn't expect this to happen. I'm glad it did, though."

"Me too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Are you not content to just bask in afterglow? Just my luck...I find someone who likes to talk after."

"I'd be offended if I couldn't see that huge grin. Seriously, you look like the cat who caught the canary, you know that?"

"Cat...canary. I was right - you do like your animals."

"Hilarious. I...just want to say...about what happened this morning..?"

"Is okay. You do not have to..."

"Don't look away...I'm sorry, okay?"

"You have nothing to apologise for..."

"We both know that's not true. I just...had been struggling with how I felt about you. I was a little frustrated that you never seemed to want to talk about it. I didn't mean to blow up at you."

"I know. And I...am sorry too. I should have talked to you before. I knew that was what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Then why..."

"I...was little scared too."

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have pushed the issue..."

"If you had not, we would not be here now, would we? No...it was good. It got everything in the open, and now we can move on."

"I think it kind of scared everyone else in AAU at the time, though. I don't think Ollie especially was ready for quite that much drama today..."

"There was lot of passion built up there. Had to come out eventually."

"Mmm-hmm. You feel incredibly nice, you know that?"

"Likewise."

"You've got way more tattoos that I realized, though. Do they all mean something?"

"Some of them are just because they look cool. Why, are lot of tattoos problem?"

"Not in the slightest. They add to your beauty."

"That sounded _little_ sarcastic."

"What? No, I meant it. You're gorgeous. I always meant to tell you how beautiful you were, but...I thought you might get the wrong idea."

"Ah. You thought I might somehow get idea that you had fancy for me. Couldn't have that."

"Ha ha. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't you have something you might want to say to me?"

"...Like?"

"You think you're _so_ funny, don't you?"

"Is hard to deny obvious truth. Relax...I think you are incredibly beautiful. I have done since I met you."

"Thought you hated me when we met?"

"I could still appreciate beauty, though."

"That was a cue for you to say that you didn't hate me when we met."

"I think is pretty obvious we did not get on for first few weeks of our working relationship. I seem to remember you referring to me as 'that Goth witch and her coven'."

"How did you...oh, never mind. My stupid brother never could keep his mouth shut."

"Is okay. I said some pretty bad stuff about you too. We just clashed at first. All in past."

"And look at us now."

"Yeah. I'm...happy that things turned out this way. Usually, things do not go...well in my romantic life."

"Well, you - and the rest of the hospital - know about mine, and it's been pretty much the same for my whole life."

"Things are definitely looking up for you now, I think."

"You too. Mmmmm...I wish we could lie here for the rest of the day."

"Is someone not going to be missing us by now?"

"I think we've got a little bit of time yet - Michael told me to find you and not to come back until I'd fixed things. He doesn't want any fractures in Team Spence."

"I don't think things are fixed well enough yet."

"No, me neither."

"Poor American. What will he do now - with his dreams about you soon to be shot down in flames?"

"Don't be cruel. Besides, he didn't have any dreams about me, and that WASN'T a date, so..."

"Relax, was just teasing you."

"Be nice - how would you feel if I teased you?"

"I think would feel pretty nice...feel free to start any time..."

"Naughty girl! Still, we fixed things pretty well, I think. Possibly not in the way that he thought we would, but..."

"You do not think he meant 'go off and have pretty amazing sex in on-call room', then?"

"That may not have been _exactly_ what he meant, no...still, it worked, didn't it?"

"We like to...oh, what is phrase? 'Think outside box'."

"Exactly. Mmmm. I hope no-one starts to wonder why the door to this on-call room is locked."

"If anyone was outside, they already know why this room is locked."

"Are you saying we're loud?"

"I'm saying _you_ are loud."

"I seem to remember some pretty loud moaning from you too. Hmmm. Always wondered why the on-call rooms have locks on the door. Pretty glad they do at the moment, though."

"You do not seem concerned that someone may have heard us."

"At the moment, I'm just enjoying being here with you. That cancels out any concerns I might have. Besides, I'm not worried that people know I'm with you. I'd be proud to call you my..."

"...Your?"

"Is it a _bit_ forward to call you my girlfriend yet?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I...yes."

"Then no, is not forward at all. I am proud to call you mine, as well."

"Good. Hey..."

"Yes?"

"I'm _so_ glad I met you. I mean it. Even if this had never happened, even if we only remained friends and co-workers...I would still be so happy that you were in my life. You don't know how much you mean to me."

"I think I do. And...I joke sometimes. I seem cold, and I make fun. But...I do care for you as well. More than you know. And I am so glad we met as well - I...I like having you in my life."

"I...I...that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me in years...come here."

"Gladly."

"Mmmmm. You know, I hate myself for even saying this...but we should probably get back to work."

"I can see why you would hate yourself for saying that - I sort of hate you for saying it too."

"Ha ha."

"But...you are right. We have jobs to do."

"Before we do...I...I want to ask you something."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong...it's just...what happens now?"

"Now? Well, I think first we should probably get dressed. I know the American would like it if we both showed up naked, but I think patients may be bit unnerved."

"Hilarious. But, I meant..."

"I know what you meant. Was just being funny...what do you _want_ to happen?"

"I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you. So, that is settled, then. We both want same thing."

"Should we...tell people?"

"Why? Do you want to keep this...a secret?"

"What? No! God, exactly the opposite! I want to tell everyone what a wonderful person I've found to share my life."

"Sounds like you've started planning things ahead - sort of forward of you."

"Why, planning on going anywhere?"

"Definitely not now - keep planning. Hmmm. Feel free to tell the world - I will certainly be doing same. But...not today, I think. May raise questions about what exactly we were doing while we were supposed to be on duty. Tomorrow, though...I plan to tell as many people as I can. I suspect you will be doing same."

"Of course. Hey, where _are_ our clothes? I don't see them..."

"Someone's scrubs are on top of shelves over there. Other pair seems to be lying by door."

"How did they get...oh. I remember."

"As I said - a _lot_ of passion was built up."

"Yeah...ugh...I suppose I have to move now?"

"We _should_ get back to work."

"You're right. Hey...thank you. For this...for everything."

"You are welcome...and thank you too. I am very glad we are together now."

"Same here."

"And if you are upset about having to leave here...think about one thing..."

"What?"

"This was only first time of many...and we both get off work in two hours."

"Oohhh...what are you suggesting?"

"Any plans tonight?"

"I think I can clear my busy schedule."

"Good. It is a date then."

"It certainly is. But for now...back to work, then?"

"Yes. One more thing...what you said right afterwards...I feel it has summed up today better than I ever could."

"What did I say?"

"Wow."


End file.
